Gate 2B
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: A modern drabble/story of love at an airport. I really don't know how to explain this one.


Elizabeth ran down the terminal. She was five minutes late. FIVE WHOLE MINUTES. At this pace, she would never get to the waiting area in time.

William Darcy, boyfriend extraordinaire, had been on a business trip for two lengthy miserable months. His company was undergoing a merger that he had to supervise along with Georgiana and Richard. He called every night from London, even paid the long distance fee of phoning to New York, just to remind Lizzy how much he loved her and missed her. After he had chased her, reasoned with her, and asked her to be with him twice, it was truly amazing he was still there for her.… Elizabeth simply could not be late for a guy like that.

So she picked up speed and practically ran to gate 2B. She got their in time only to find passengers already flooding from the doors. She slowed to a standstill and looked around frantically for his brown hair, his vibrant eyes, and his tall stature. She found them all standing in the middle of the crowd. Will's hand was clutching a briefcase and his face scanned the crowd for her. When she caught his gaze, a smile lit both of their faces. Elizabeth let her shoulders relax with a sigh she didn't even know she had been holding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once she rushed up to him, the two months of distance melted away.

"Please don't go away again," she murmured into his suit, "You should be here with me."

He let out a laugh, "You think missing me is hard? Try missing you." His arms tightened slightly around her waist and he smiled. She was right. He should be_ here _with _her._ He felt the desire to tug her closer as she took a step back and patted her hand on his chest.

"So, how was your trip, Will?"

"Got the merger but… well you know." He smiled in embarrassment. She did know. He missed her just as much as _she_ missed _him_. She looked up and pressed what was meant to be a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. He moved and put his free hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She whimpered softly as he brought it to a soft end.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically while slipping an arm around her waist, "let's go to the baggage claim."

"Okay," she said with a happy grin. They walked slowly and in comfortable silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got to the baggage claim and stood comfortably behind the bustling crowd. Best to wait until the passengers thinned out a bit. Lizzy smiled as she saw an elderly couple. The man's wrinkled hand held his wife's loosely. Her head rested on his shoulder as he gazed adoringly at her. The sight made Liz happy but sad all at once. The fact that they loved each other that openly and that much at their age was beautiful. It tugged at Elizabeth's heart that she wanted it too.

"That will be us in fifty years," said William who had followed her gaze. Liz looked up is surprise and slight confusion. His hand dropped to latch onto hers. It was warm and inviting but also rough and strong. He took her silence as his cue to continue.

"When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conservation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She looked up and Darcy was stunned to see her cheeks slightly reddened. She gave a uncertain smile as she said quietly, "Really?"

"Loving someone who doesn't love you is like waiting for a _ship_ at the _airport_. I mean it all… Now c'mon, let's go get my bags."

"I love you..." she said as they shared a smile. He paused for a moment before saying her name carefully.

"Yes?"said Elizabeth.

"When did you begin to love me?" Will said. His question was followed by a thoughtful pause.

"Between laughing for no reason, stupid arguments, long talks and making fun of each other…. I fell in love with you. I can give you the why but not the when, William."

Darcy just smiled and squeezed her hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While watching for his bag, Lizzy couldn't help but mull over his words. She wished love was easy. In theory it should be. There is always madness in love and there is always reason to madness. William grabbed his bags and her hand and began the journey his car. He stopped abruptly in front of the airport café. He asked if she would mind if they got some coffee. She agreed, a cappuccino and regular coffee were purchased, and they sat down at a two person table. Will smiled suspiciously and ducked under the table to grab something out of his bag.

He gave her a small box with a note.

"Oh, Will! I told you not to get me anything!" Elizabeth said half heartedly. William just smiled with a soft command to open it. The note was a small slip of paper that said-

_I'm going to marry you. Plan your life accordingly. _

She gasped and looked up at Fitzwilliam Darcy. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and gestured to the box. She slowly opened it, stared at the ring, and began nodding slowly.

"Yes."

A/N: Sorry, this is more of a drabble than anything else. I just read the Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight so an airport story was inevitable. Again I apologize if it makes zero sense; this is a result of me being a hopeless romantic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
